Uzumaki Family Times
by Cosplayerqueen98
Summary: Hinata and Naruto have a pretty awesome family, and I am here with my trusty keyboard to write about it. This is after the last, and the Boruto movie but, everything is okay. This is just a bunch of one-shots based off the life of your favorite Naruto characters and maybe some others. Enjoy :)
1. Teen Wolf Fascination (Naruhina)

Hinata Uzumaki lay on her bed, next to her husband who was in fact, wide awake. Unlike Hinata, who was fast asleep. Naruto looked over at his wife, admiring her beauty and fascinated by her beautiful indigo hair spilling over her shoulders and the pillow. He lightly grazed her cheek and kissed her temple, getting up due to an idea that filled his mind. Naruto got up and slowly creeped over to his children's rooms, he knew they were getting older, Boruto was already 15, while Himawari was only 13. Himawari was still in the academy, while Boruto was Already a shinobi, although Naruto hated the fact that he had to send his own children on missions, he hated it when he had to send his wife on one, mostly because he absolutely sucked at being a father in his opinion, but to Hinata and Himawari, they thought he was doing perfect. Boruto? Not so much. He loved his dad deep down, but would never admit it. He was mad, and a little jealous that his dad considered the whole village to be his kids, instead of just him and Himawari. This ran through everyone's mind as they were all asleep, except Naruto. Naruto smiled, and made his way out to Ino's flower shop, picking up some rose petals, good thing only Sai was there, he didn't have time to hear Ino talk. As Naruto rushed back home, he quietly walked in to see that everyone was still asleep. Naruto carefully went to wake up Himawari and Boruto, and sent them off to the academy. Then Naruto set his plan into motion. He took the rose petals and sprinkled them onto his and Hinata's bed, and into the dining room, where he had cereal and orange juice laid out. He had Netflix ready and a pile of blankets, to have a Teen Wolf marathon, which he knew was Hinata's favorite show, although he hated when she would fawn over the men's abs and then he would then tickle her to death. He had food set on the coffee table and tissues, mostly for Hinata on the sad parts, and had the windows protected for the cockblocker parts. When he felt satisfied, he woke up Hinata. "Hime, it's time to wake up." Hinata's beautiful lavender eyes fluttered open and her small, kissable lips formed into a smile. "Good Morning Hime." She sat up, kissed Naruto, and walked out into the living room, a smile forming on Naruto's face. When he met Hinata's side at the end of the hallway, her face was a mix of surprise and happiness. "Naruto, did you do this?" He nodded, very proud, and laughed when she gasped at the sight of Teen Wolf. "Naruto. Couch. Now." He looked to Hinata, then the cereal. "But Hime, what about-"

"We will eat it out here." Naruto's eyebrows raised. "Woah, this is new. I think I like this new Hinata." Hinata rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Yeah. Just don't talk during the show." Hinata grabbed her cereal, and Naruto grabbed his, and set it on the table next to Hinata's as he snuggled into the blanket with her. Before they started the marathon, Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten busted in. "WE heard you were having a teen wolf marathon so, we are here for that." Said Ino as they all plopped next to me and Hinata, some on the couch, some on the floor. Throughout the day, you could hear angry girls and laughter coming from the Uzumaki household. When Boruto and Himawari came home, Himawari plopped down, mesmerized by Stiles and all things about him, whereas Boruto, said ew and went to be emo in his room. Then, weirdly, Sarada slipped in, stole Boruto's shoe, and walked out sniffing it. Sakura sat there, completely weirded out by her daughter's antics as everyone looked to her. "Okay, I don't know what the actual fuck that was but, let's just, pretend it never happened." Sakura said, trying to shake off her daughters randomness. "Yeah, that's kind of impossible." Said Hinata, as Ino struggled to put her hand over her mouth, while her eyes were still on the screen. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh Stiles is saying something romantic to Derek!" Hinata's eyes darted to the screen. "Really!?"

" Naw, I just said that so you would shut up." Hinata looked to Ino as if to say 'I will murder you in your sleep' and dangerously walked back to my side, silently plotting revenge. And for the rest of the night, everyone was on edge, and on watch for the dangerously armed Uzumaki women.

 **So guys, what do you think of the first chapter? Comment and follow, this will be continued if it gets enough reviews just please, no hate.**

 **~Cosplayerqueen98**


	2. Sweetest Day (Naruhina)

**I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto sensei does, nor do I own The Fault In Our Stars, John Green does. I wish I did though, I'd sexy no jutsu all over the place.**

Hinata sat on her couch reading The fault in our stars, while keeping a careful eye on Boruto and Himawari. She was lost in the character Hazel, and how deep her thoughts were, almost making Hinata envy a fictional teenage girl. SHe was reaching the part where they got to Amsterdam when she heard a crash in Boruto's room. "Really Boruto? Now. You have freaking terrible timing." She said as she marked her place, set her book down, and forced herself to get up. She walked in the room and rushed over as she saw Boruto's dresser on top of him and Himawari. "Boruto what happened?!" She said as she tried to pull the dresser off. Himawari spoke. "I w-was trying to get B-Boruto to give my teddy bear back because he set it on the dresser but h-he p-pulled me b-back and the d-dresser fell o-over." she spoke in between tears. Hinata tried with all her might, but the dresser wouldn't budge. "I can't get it. I wish your father were h-"

"Im home Hime!" Hinata smiled "Welcome home, i'm glad you came when you did, we have a situation." Naruto frowned. "Is it hard? Cause i'm kind of lazy right now -ttebayo"

"Just set the bag of food on the table and come with me." Naruto did as instructed and when he entered the room, he immediately was confused, and laughed due to Boruto being stuck under a dresser and not him. Boruto then whined saying that dad was mocking him, and Hinata looked stressed and put her hands on her hips. "Must everything be a competition for you two?" Boruto and Naruto looked to each other and then back to Hinata, then nodded their head. "Yeah." Hinata then smiled. "Sweet! Then im off the hook." and she walked back into the living room, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto and an angry Boruto. Hinata started to read the book again, but was very intrigued by the bag Naruto brought home. So, she got up, made sure he wasn't looking, and looked in the bag. She gasped as she saw a bouquet of lilacs, water lilies, and white roses. There was a box of heart shaped chocolates and a Teen Wolf box set. Hinata, on the outside was calm, but Hinata on the inside, was squealing. Then, she felt a pair of arms weave around her waist. "Happy Sweetest Day." Hinata smiled. "Don't know what that is, but if it means more Teen Wolf I like it." NAruto laughed and her eyes grew wide. "Naruto, the kids!" she hit him on the head, and Boruto and Himawari spent half the day under a dresser.

 **So, I know this is a little late but some people have asked for more so, your wish is my command! I hope you are enjoying this, and don't forget to check me out on wattpad, I have the same name.**

 **~Cosplayerqueen98**


	3. Break Ups & Make Ups (NaruHina)

Hinata Hyuga sat on the couch of her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki´s house. She was knitting a scarf for him, and it was almost done. When she finished the scarf, she set it in an orange box and made a candlelight dinner for two. Hinata smiled and waited for her precious to come home. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw those azure blue eyes, except they were folded in many wrinkles, that made it look like he was upset. Hinata smiled. "Welcome home Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked to her and sarcastically smiled. "Bad day?" he looked to her with disgust. "More like bad week." Hinata looked down. "I'm sorry." She suddenly perked up with an idea. "Naruto-kun, do you like the new dress I bought for you?" He looked at her. "Like I wear it?" Hinata giggled. "No, no silly, I bought it for your pleasure." it was an orange dress and the chest part nearly showed her boobs. And the skirt gave a nice view of her ass. "Ew. Orange." Hinata frowned with disappointment and confusion. "But you love orange?" He looked behind him. "Not on you." Hinata was almost to the brink of crying. "What is your problem today!?" he looked to her and pinned her against the wall in a hurtful way. "YOU. You're my problem. Just do me a favor and go away.""Hinata had tears rolling down her cheeks. "FINE! WE ARE THROUGH!" and Hinata ran out. When she ran out, Naruto looked to see if she was gone and transformed into Sasuke. "HA! That was great. Now Naruto will be mine." And he ran off.

~Hinata´s POV~

I ran and ran, as far as I could from my shattered heart that remained on his floor. The only man I have ever loved was a total asshole to me because of 'stress'. Yeah, whatever. It´s just because im undesirable. I knew it was too could to be true. Nobody ever loves me for long. I stopped crying when I got to the one place I knew would somewhat cheer me up, even though I could never heal, because he was my true love. I suddenly got a song idea in my head, which is weird cause I don´t write songs. so, I jotted it down on a napkin with eyeliner.

 _uh oh, there you go, talking cinematic, yeah you!_

 _you're charming, got everybody starstruck, I know_

 _How you always seem to go, for the obvious, never me_

 _buy a ticket then you'll see_

 _(chorus)_

 _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy,_

 _and i´d be the best friend, that you´d fall in love with in the end,_

 _we´d be laughing, watching the sunset, fade to black, say the names_

 _play that happy song._

 _yeah, yeah when you call me, I can hear it in your voice, oh sure!_

 _wanna see me and tell me about her la, la_

 _ill be acting through my tears I guess you'll never know that I should win_

 _an Oscar for this scene im in. (Chorus)_

 _wish I could tell you theirs a twist some kind of hero in disguise_

 _and we´re together, its for real now playing_

 _wish I could you theirs a kiss like something more in my mind_

 _I see It_

 _could be amazing (Chorus x3)_

I stuffed the napkin in my pocket and ordered chicken ramen. When it came Sakura sat down. "Kick ass dress, is it for Naruto?" Hinata fought back tears and shook her head. "We broke up." Sakura slammed her fist on the table, almost breaking it. "WHAT?! WHY?" Hinata explained everything and Sakura shook her head. "Lets go find you another date." Hinata smiled.

~Naruto's POV~

I was at the hokage office, filling in for Kakashi when all of a sudden SasGAY bursts in. "What do you want Teme?"

"You." he crawled over the desk and onto the desk, and was leaning in. What the actual fuck is he doing... I rolled the chair backwards and SasGAY landed on his face. "Teme what the actual fuck was that?" He smirked. "Come on. Hinata is out of the picture now that you guys broke up." What? We never broke up? "what the fuck are you talking about dumbass."

"I posed as you and was a dick to her and she broke up with you, she is probably on a date now." WHAT THE FUCK TEME? SASGAY WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE A NICKNAME? "YOU DID WHAT!? ASSHOLE!""and I ran out.

~My POV spook spook madda faka~

Naruto ran throughout the village, searching for Hinata. When he found her, she was on a date indeed, Naruto, now filled with jealousy, walked up, grabbed Hinata by the arm and pushed her lightly against a building. Hinata looked like she had just ripped her eyes out. "What could you possibly want now Naruto?" he smiled. "You."

"You said I was the problem."

"that was Sasuke disguised as me. I would never say that." Hinata smiled. "I fucking knew it. But hey, I just shit out the best song I have ever written."

"Wait, then who is your date?" Then POOF! The guy turned into Sakura. "It worked! See Hina-chan, I told you Sasuke did it." Hinata nodded and smiled. "Wait how did you know it wasn't me?""

"because he said orange doesn't look good on me, and you would never say that."

"How come you were crying?"

"I had to make Sasuke believe it so you´d know what he does on a daily basis to me." I smiled. "Good." And I hugged her. "Cause Hime, you are mine." Hinata blushed as they kissed. "nehh right here." Sakura said as she shielded her eyes.

And they all laughed.

 **Hope you liked it! Plz R &R**


	4. His Parachute, Her Paradise (NH)

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. Its a good thing I didn't otherwise, I'd sexy no jutsu everybody's ass.**

The luminous moon spilled through the village known as Konoha, and its rays were so beautiful, it could make the simplest of women beautiful and breathtaking. Not a sound was to be heard, only inside little houses, which inside were little family's, having more fun than they should, and the light reflected off of the lake just outside the village. Now, only two people knew of this lakes existence, two people that happened to be attracted to each other. Fireflies surrounded the lake and made the scene glow. Stars came together to gather around for the joining together of these two beautiful hearts. The willow bent and gracefully twisted and swayed over the lake, covering two rocks that were dry, and were surrounded by lilies, lilacs, and bluebells. Will O' Wisps, were casually, but carefully whispered everywhere, and only the sounds of nature remained, the sound was as clear as the twilight, beautiful and unseen. Under this willow, two lovers sat having a nighttime picnic.

"Naruto, do you believe in magic?" Hinata looked up, with her indigo hair spilling in her face, and her beautiful white pearlish lavender eyes glowed in the moonlight. Her long, white sleeveless dress was short int he front, and long in the back, and her shoes were silver flats. She looked up from the flower crown she was making and smiled, asking a very silly question. Naruto looked at the glowing angel in front of him. "Yes, I do. I believe the kind of magic that gives me you, the kind of magic where you don't need to wish on a star, because someone is doing that for you, the kind of magic, that allows god to give me an angel, as beautiful as you." Hinata blushed at the beautiful confession and couldn't help but smile more. "I believe this date, and you, are magical." Naruto giggled. "Why?"

"Same reason you said. Because I cannot believe that after all these years, I get to wake up to someone that means forever to me, I get to kiss someone who loves me as much as I love them." Hinata continued. "We live in a cruel world, and there is a certain scale that you need to be on to matter. I just can't believe I finally am. I believe that being with someone, who you know wont cheat on you, is magic because there aren't to many left." She looked to Naruto, slightly blushing. "I just can't believe I have one to call my own. So, here is your reward." Hinata got up, and stripped herself of her shoes, clothes, and undergarments. Naruto, was trying really hard to prevent a nosebleed. Lilipads and fireflies blocked Naruto's view, so he stripped and got in too. "I'm so glad I saved you, Hinata." Hinata smiled. "It's not like I really wanted to go. I just needed him to believe I would marry him, so I could find Hanabi and save her." Naruto smiled, and held Hinata close. Hinata against his member just made him hungry, and he was desperately trying to hide it, but Hinata saw through his facade. "We can do it if you want to." She seductively whispered in his ear, That snapped his patience. He carried Hinata over to the rock and kissed her fiercely with passion, hungry to show her his feelings. Hinata moaned into the kiss and grinded against Naruto's crotch. Naruto moaned. "Fuck Hinata, look at what you did, bad girl!" Then, Hinata smirked, a totally different, and seductive side of Hinata came out. "Bad girls should be punished." Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He kissed her again, passionately and rubbed his middle finger against her clitoris. Hinata moaned his name, which made it harder to hold back his release. His other hand traveled to her very large breasts and massaged them, this caused Hinata much pleasure, but not the kind she craved. Hinata looked up with begging eyes and Naruto understood. He lined his cock up with her vagina and slid it in. "Hinata, are you a virgin?"

"Not anymore she said, trying to hide pain that Naruto clearly saw. "Hinata, we can stop if i'm hurting you."

"no you're not why? Do YOU wanna stop?" Naruto shook his head, but became worried when a stream of blood flowed down her leg. "OH MY GOSH YOU ARE BLEEDING!" Hinata just laughed, when she was out of breath she spoke. "That's just because im not a virgin so, you poped my cherry." Naruto smiled and continued, thrusting in and out of the goddess. It hurt for Hinata a bit but, after awhile, it felt like ice cream and cookies just had a baby in her vagina. Hinata moaned as Naruto's thrust became harder, and slower, due to his climax being near. When Naruto sucked on her neck, Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Her back arched and her eyes went white, releasing a huge moan of Naruto's name, which let him cum and then, he laid on the rock next to her. Hinata looked over to Naruto. Next time, lets do this not in public. And Naruto smirked.

 **Hope you enjoyed, this is my first lemon so plz, no hate!**

 **~Cosplayerqueen98**


	5. Movie Night (NaruHina)

Naruto Uzumaki lay on the couch of his new house, courtesy of Kakashi. His girlfriend Hinata lay on her belly on the floor of the living room in her pajamas. They were white sleeping shorts and they almost revealed her butt. She wore a tight lavender tank top and no shoes. Her indigo black hair was tied up into a high ponytail and she wore no makeup.

She only thought it was a lazy way to dress for the night whereas Naruto found her beautiful no matter what she wore or what she looked like. Hinata had two movies in her hand and she was trying to decide which one to pick. "Naruto quick, The Princess Bride or Lilo and Stitch?" Naruto looked at her as if to say 'is that even a choice?' Hinata smiled that beautiful smile Naruto loved and threw the Princess Bride into the pile of rejected movies. She pressed open on the DVD player and then as it closed automatically, she got up and layed next to Naruto on the couch.

Hinata wrapped her arms around her boyfriends torso and rested her head on his chest. She entangled her legs with his and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying his warmth. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and pulled her closer, wanting to make sure she was real. Naruto wore a plain white tee shirt and his orange sweat pants. His lower left arm was covered in bandages, which he had gotten used to, and his hair was growing back. It wasn't as long as when he was 16 but, it was longer than when he went on that mission to the moon. His whiskers were currently being traced over by Hinata's right pointer finger and she had a look of curiosity and utter adorableness in her white lavender eyes.

Naruto smiled at Hinata's look of content and pressed play on the remote. "Hinata?" Hinata's eyebrows raised and she let out a 'hm' that was just faint enough for Naruto to hear. "Are you real?" Hinata looked up, a bit curious. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like, is someone as amazing as you real?" Hinata laughed a bit too much. "I'm not amazing."

"Yes you are! You have loved me since you were like 4, you never did anything with anyone else, and you are a beautiful women that is all mine. I never thought I could receive something so perfect." Hinata frowned and sighed. "You shouldn't talk like that, I don't like it. I'm flattered yes but, don't put yourself down like that." Naruto had a look as if to say 'you should talk?' Hinata continued. "I know I do but, I'm not the one who saved the villiage over and over, you did." Naruto was wide eyed. "Hinata, you may have not saved it directly but, you helped me save it." Hinata smiled. "Thanks. And to answer your question, yes I am real and yes, this moment is real."

Naruto smiled. "Good. I'm glad that bastard Toneri didn't take you." Hinata let out a look of disgust. "Ugh. As if." Naruto laughed and kissed Hinata. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and then broke it. "God I love you." Hinata smiled and perked up. "I know." And she went back into her movie watching position. Whenever there was a sad part in the movie, Naruto loved how Hinata would snuggle into his chest and bury her eyes into it. He would love how when there was a happy part she would smile and kiss him. But the best part was always at the end, at the end, he would get up to go pee and she would leap into his arms and kiss him, something that ALWAYS made him happy.

He would grab her waist and pull her close. When she got down he would always say, "Nice ass." And she would say, "Nice body." And then he would flex as she rolled her eyes. "God, I love you so much, Hinata." She smiled and made a duck face and he dived in and kissed it. She giggled and leaped up onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you too Naruto." Hinata hopped down and rummaged through his cupboards. "I could make you ramen?" Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist as he bit her neck in a seductive way. "Oh Naruto, what a naughty boy. Or shall I say, _clone-San."_ The clone stopped and pouted. "How'd ya know?" Hinata giggled and tapped his lips. "Because the real Naruto Kun's lips feel like a cloud, not sandpaper. I can also tell by what my instincts tell me." She flicked the clone and he poofed away as she turned around and continued to make ramen.

"Alright, come on out, Naruto." She smirked as he walked out of the bathroom. "Sorry Hinata, I needed to pee but I didn't wanna just leave you." Hinata pulled him into a hug. "It's okay I forgive you." and she quickly pecked him on the lips. "Hinata that wasn't a kiss." He dipped her and kissed her passionately. "That. Is a kiss." Hinata got up and turned her head. "So cheesy."

"Yeah, and you love it." She smiled and nodded. After Hinata made the ramen and they ate, Hinata spoke. "I should be going home." Naruto grabbed her waist and kissed her. When he pulled away he whispered in her ear, "Let's have movie nights more often." Hinata smiled and walked out, leaving a very happy Naruto.


	6. NaruHina: The RPG game (NaruHina)

It's not Hinata who makes someone fall in love with her, it is who she is and how she acts twords people. Specifically DemonFox17. He is from her RPG world known as Konohagaru. (IDFK how to spell it) she has met everyone else except him since he went off to train with his sensei Jiryia. Or as he calls him, Pervy Sage. He only knew her as LavenderLightning170 but, he called her Lightning because of her Lightning chakra in the game. In real life, her releases were Fire and ironically, Lightning. In the RPG she had white hair with purple tips and striking blue eyes. She was bold and wore mini skirts with crop tops. In real life, she had long indigo hair with pearly lavender eyes because of her kekki genkai byakugan. It was an eye trait she had that let her see others chakra points, attack moves, and chakra flow. She however, was the byakugan princess.

DemonFox17 knew this. At the moment, Hinata didn't know that she actually knew DemonFox17. It was her long time crush, Naruto. Suddenly, she heard some girls talking. She hid behind a wall and listened in.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Naruto is _in love_ with someone." Hinata's eyes grew wide and she sucked her bottom lip to keep her tears in.

"Who?"

"Some girl he met on a role play." Hinata sunk to the floor and put her head into her knees, trying to ease the pain. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her head.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" She looked up wide eyed to Naruto. She furled her eyes and struggled to get up.

"What do you want?" Naruto was wide eyed and a little hurt. "I-I was just gonna see if you were okay?" Hinata's tears started to roll down her face.

"I'm fine." She crunched her hands into a fist when he asked why you were crying.

"BECAUSE! I HAVE LOVED YOU SINCE I WAS THREE AND YOU MEET A GIRL ONLINE WHO TOTALLY STEALS YOUR HEART?! WHO EVEN IS SHE?!" Naruto's head went down, feeling very guilty. "H-her name is LavenderLightning170." Hinata's tears kept flowing out, they felt warm on her creamy white skin and tasted salty when they accidentally fell into her mouth.

"W-what?!" He looked up with a guilty look on his face.

"Her name is LavenderLightning170." Hinata hung her head and started to giggle.

"Silly me. Jealous for nothing." Naruto had a confused look and asked why. Hinata looked up and smiled, tears streaming down her face.

"Because I know who that is." Naruto's eyes lit up with a grin.

"Who?!" Hinata put her hands on Naruto's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"It's..." suddenly, a girl pushed Hinata on the ground and smiled.

"ME! It's me." Hinata had a look of hurt and suprised look on her face. Naruto smiled.

"REALLY? You're LavenderLightning170!?" She smiled and nodded as Naruto put his arm around her and they walked away. Hinata watched him walk away _again._ She waited until they couldn't hear her and she broke down until Sakura found her.

"Hinata! What's wrong?" Hinata spoke in between tears.

"H-he f-found L-LavenderLightning170."

"But you should be happy, that's you." Hinata shook her head and choked up.

"A girl claimed to be LavenderLightning170!" Sakura clenched her fist.

"And that baka believed her!" Hinata pursed her lips trying not to let anymore tears escape.

"THEN I'LL MAKE HIM SEE!" Before Hinata could object Sakura ran off.

"Well... I better get home." She said in a saddish tone.

 **~ 1 Week later~**

"HINATA!" Hinata looked behind her with her sad eyes and saw Naruto. "Oh... Hi..." He hugged her from behind.

"I know who you are.." She had a sad grin on her face. "Lightning." Hinata gasped and cupped her mouth with her hands.

"DemonFox17?" She felt him nod and kiss her neck.

"Lightning?"

"Yeah?" She said, now with a smile on her face.

"Be mine?" Hinata smiled and touched his hands that were on her stomach.

"That's all I ever wanted."

.

.

.

Hinata sat on the couch, staring at the picture frame of her and her husband. She had a small smile on her face and her hair was cut so it ended at the bottom of her chin. She wore her chain mail under a baggy pink tee shirt with a white shirt and black leggings. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her skirt. "Mommy?" She looked down to her son Boruto and daughter Himawari.

"Yes precious?"

"How did you and daddy get together?" Hinata smiled.

"Well..."

 **I hope you liked it! Yes, I got the idea from SAO. I own nothing except the plot line. Ill update soon :)**

 **~Cosplayerqueen98**


	7. Hinata's Birthday Featuring Time Travel!

Hinata Uzumaki stood in her closet, trying to find a bikini that fits her breast size. She finally picked a black string bikini. It was black with silver sequins in the design of a flower on one breast cup. Hinata tied it around her neck and back, then slipping on the bottoms and tied each side around her waist. She dug through one of her drawers and slipped on some white daisy dukes and a black cardigan that was wide open at the front, showing off her breasts completely, but gave her a sense of security. She wore tan and gold flip flops.

With her hair being naturally curly, she put her hair into a high ponytail and side swiped her bangs, putting on a thin coat of sunscreen and waterproof mascara. Satisfied with her look, Hinata walked out of the closet and grabbed her lavender beach bag, stuffing a black towel into it. As she walked out of her room, she called to her kids.

"Bolt, Hima~Chan, time to go to the beach with auntie Sakura and Uncle Sasuke." Boruto and Himawari ran out of their rooms and stopped in front of Hinata so she could look them over. Bolt wore red and black swim shorts with black water shoes so his feet wouldn't get cut, and Himawari wore a pink swimsuit with the top part being ruffled. Himawari wore pink water shoes and floats on her arms. Himawari had a pink towel in her hand, whereas Bolt had a red towel stuffed in his arms.

"Ready to go mom!" Hinata smiled at her children, never imagining she would be here with her and Naruto's children.

"Alright kids, lets go, Sakura San is waiting for us outside, so lets go, but first, Bolt, did you shut off your computer?" (A/N: Yes, bolt has a computer. In the Boruto movie, he clearly had a working computer in his room.) Boruto shifted and nodded, his eyes gleaming in excitement, since he has never been to the beach before.

"Alright, lets go."

~MEANWHILE~

A teenage version of team 7 sat, cleaning Tsunade's office full of scrolls, since Naruto would not stop teasing her about her age. Sakura stopped sweeping and looked to Naruto, who was dusting off a scroll.

"Y'Know, this is all your fault. We wouldn't be stuck here cleaning this mess if it wasn't for you." Naruto looked down, clearly upset over something.

"Sorry Sakura~Chan. Almost everything is my fault these days." Sakura dropped her anger, and the broom to comfort Naruto.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto looked down at the scroll he was cleaning.

"Do you think I will ever find someone who loves me? After all, everyone is getting in relationships these days." Sakura smiled.

"Of course you will." Truly believing that him and Hinata would be together one day.

"No I won't." Said Naruto, while Sakura suddenly caught a glimpse of the scroll's use.

"Yes you will." Said Sakura. "And I'll prove it." Sakura did some hand signals after opening the scroll, and saying some words. Bright light surronded them as there appearance changed, but their memories and friends didn't. Sakura and Naruto landed with a thud on a sandy beach that looked like it was a party set up for something, and on a sign in bright bold letters wrote:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA! On it. Sakura smiled and accidentally spoke her thoughts out loud.

"This must be a surprise party for Hinata." Naruto, was a bit worried about his appearance.

"Sakura Chan, why do I look like this! Where are We?" Sakura looked to Naruto with her now blue eyes and brown hair.

"We are in the future. We look this way so our future selves don't recognize us. So, we need fake names, and from now on until we get back to our time, call me Makoto Rika." Naruto nodded.

"Er... Call me.. Yuki Fukuyama." Sakura nodded and they started to act casually as her future self, future Hinata, and future Ino arrived, with Sakura covering Hinata's eyes.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!" Said Sakura as she uncovered Hinata's eyes.

"The people will be here soon, I just wanted you to appreciate the decoration before it got destroyed." Said Ino as Sakura and Hinata giggled. Sakura spoke.

"Hopefully Naruto's fan girls don't show up and blackmail you again." Hinata nodded as she eyed the food table. Past Naruto and Sakura spoke.

"I have fan girls in the future?" Sakura hit him in the shoulder and told him to keep listening. Suddenly, Ino walked up to them and spoke.

"Are you two here for the party?" Sakura and Naruto looked to each other and then nodded.

"Yeah, we wanted to celebrate Hinata's birthday!" Ino smiled.

"Well good, because this is a very special birthday for her you know." Sakura furled her eyebrows.

"Why?" Ino giggled.

"You don't know? This is her first birthday as Uzumaki Hinata, also her birthday she will spend married to Naruto!" Naruto spoke, a bit speechless.

"D-did you say Uzumaki? She wouldn't by chance, be married To Naruto Uzumaki would she?" Ino smiled and nodded.

"The very one. Even had two kids with him." She shouted as Sakura smacked her.

"Don't be telling strangers about her business Ino pig!" Ino stood up and shouted right back.

"MAKE ME BILLBOARD BROW!" They got into a cat fight as Hinata walked up to them.

"Sorry about that, I'm Uzumaki Hinata, who are you folks?" Sakura and Naruto spoke.

"I am Makoto Rika, and this is Yuki Fukuyama." Hinata smiled.

"Lovely names." Suddenly, Hinata looked back to two screaming children.

"Bolt! Himawari! Don't go too far out into the water, your father will be here soon!" Bolt and Himawari ran to their mother.

"Mama, when we get 'Ere Sandwiches?" Hinata smiled at the four year old.

"When your father gets here, we will eat, okay? Right now he is on his way." Boruto rolled his eyes.

"So he actually bothered to show up." Hinata ruffled Bolt's hair.

"Yes he did. But Boruto, you have to understand that your dad is the hokage, he won't always be able to be here." Bolt walked off and dived into the water, swimming way out.

"Bolt! What did I say!" But he couldn't hear her. Himawari turned to Sakura and Naruto.

"Who are you?" She asked. Sakura, having a soft spot for children, kneeled down and smiled at her.

"I am Makoto, who are you?" Himawari smiled brightly and held up 4 chubby baby fingers.

"I'm four." She said in the cutest voice as Sakura laughed and Hinata spoke.

"This is Himawari, my daughter, and that boy over there is my son, Boruto." Sakura smiled.

"They are cute." She said, suddenly taking notice of Himawari's bright blue eyes and two whiskers per cheek. Sakura looked to Naruto, who was taking his future in. Ino suddenly spoke to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, your lover is here!" she said in a teasing way. Hinata giggled as she felt arms wrap around her waist and lips kiss her neck.

"Hinataaa." He said in a loving voice. Hinata giggled.

"Hello to you too Naruto Kun." Naruto suddenly went to Hinata's right side, spun her so she was facing him, and pulled her into a kiss. Hinata willingly kissed back and looped her arms around his neck as he looped his arms around her waist and people started to pour into the party. the kiss lasted for awhile until Naruto pulled away.

"Hime, I'm off for the next few days so we will get to spend plenty of time together." Hinata smiled

"I'll make some homemade ramen." She said while getting closer to his lips. "And reserve the hot springs for us." Naruto smirked.

"I love it when I'm off." Hinata giggled as they reattached lips and then walked over to the group hand in hand. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"See, someone does love you." Naruto smiled then looked to her.

"What do you mean does? She loves me here, not where we are from." Sakura smacked him.

"You are an idiot! She has loved you since before the Academy dummy!" Naruto's eyes widened as he grabbed Sakura's hand and they transported back in time.

~BACK TO PARTY~

Naruto, Hinata, and the rest of their group sat in a circle and looked at Sakura.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" Hinata felt particularly bold today.

"Dare." Sakura smirked.

"Kiss Naruto in front of everyone." Hinata blushed a little then smiled.

"O-Ok.." She turned her face to Naruto, closing the gap as her hands roamed his hair, and his hands roamed her body. After awhile, they pulled apart and Hinata looked to Sakura.

"Truth or Dare?" Sakura smiled.

"Dare, naturally."

"I dare you to forcefully kiss Sasuke." Sasuke 'Tsched' at Hinata and spoke.

"Um, it's not forcefully if I like it." He said as he pulled Sakura in for a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, with an Ino glaring.

~BACK TO PAST SAKURA AND NARUTO~

Naruto left Sakura in the dust as he ran to Hinata, determined to answer her confession. He saw her walking through the streets alone.

"Hinata!" Hinata stopped to look at him as he stopped in front of her.

"Y-Yes N-Naruto Kun?" She said while blushing. Now he understood why she blushed. He understands everything.

"I have just had an amazing discovery!" Hinata looked down.

"W-What discovery?" Naruto smiled and looked to her.

"You." And he kissed her, much to Neji's dismay.


	8. Sweet Kisses and Reminisces

~Hinata's POV~

Hinata Uzumaki lay on her right side, facing the outside of her and her husbands bed. Her husband, Naruto Uzumaki, lay next to her, his body naturally pulling her close to him with his unharmed arm around her. Her eyes were open, but she was deeply in thought about what her father had said to her previously, when she dropped Boruto off by him earlier so he could babysit him and himawari. She would have left them home if they were not so young. Boruto is 6 and Himawari is 1; far to young to leave either of them alone. Hinata was going on a girls night with Sakura and Ino, so she decided to let her dad babysit, seemings how fond he was of them.

She had mentioned how much she had changed over the years, and much to her dismay, her dad had pointed something out to her that she had tried not to realize before.

 _"Dad, I have grown a lot, I'm not that girl you can push around anymore." Hiashi chuckled and rested his hands in his hair._

 _"No kidding, even I was shocked about some things." Hinata cocked her head in curiosity as she kept a careful eye on Boruto and Himawari from over her fathers shoulder._

 _"How so?" Hiashi shrugged._

 _"Well, I always thought you thought that Sakura was selfish." Hinata's eyes went wide._

 _"Why?" Hiashi continued._

 _"Because, Naruto had a crush on her and he asked her out a lot, and she just blew him off like she was too good for him, I thought you would be more depressed or angry about it." Hinata giggled._

 _"Why would I be upset now." Hiashi shrugged as he turned to Boruto._

 _"Because you think deep down Naruto may still like her." Hinata in that moment realized that for the first time,_

 _Her dad had figured out her feelings._

Hinata looked down sorrowfully as she felt Naruto's arm tighten around her and snuggle up to her as he spoke in his sleep.

"Sakura, stoopp, I don't like youu-" Hinata turned over to look at him. His eyes were closed indeed.

"Sakura, I like Hinata chann~" Hinata smiled as she touched Naruto's lips and kiss them. She was silly. How could she think Naruto still liked Sakura when he chose to marry her? But it didn't change her low self esteem; which is probably what caused this whole issue. Hinata got up from the bed and she walked into the kitchen. She pulled out ingredients for cookies that she knew from a recipe that her mother made for her. Hinata popped them in the oven as she heard Boruto running up to her.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Hinata giggled as she bent down to look him in the eyes.

"Yes Boruto?" He smiled innocently at her, making her heart jitter. _He has his smile_ she thought. Boruto all of a sudden took a huge whiff of the kitchen and his eyes lit up.

"Mommy is baking cookies!" He ran in to tell Himawari, but of course she wouldn't understand. She felt some arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello Hime." Hinata blushed and turned around to look her husband in the eyes.

"Good morning Naruto." He bent down to kiss her lips with passion, but with a 30 second kiss.

"How was your sleep?" It dawned on Hinata that when she was conversing with her dad, he heard, and it also dawned on her something very irritating.

Naruto wasn't sleeping at all.


	9. Chapter 9 LONGER VERSION

~Hinata's POV~

Hinata Uzumaki lay on her right side, facing the outside of her and her husbands bed. Her husband, Naruto Uzumaki, lay next to her, his body naturally pulling her close to him with his unharmed arm around her. Her eyes were open, but she was deeply in thought about what her father had said to her previously, when she dropped Boruto off by him earlier so he could babysit him and himawari. She would have left them home if they were not so young. Boruto is 6 and Himawari is 1; far to young to leave either of them alone. Hinata was going on a girls night with Sakura and Ino, so she decided to let her dad babysit, seemings how fond he was of them.

She had mentioned how much she had changed over the years, and much to her dismay, her dad had pointed something out to her that she had tried not to realize before.

 _"Dad, I have grown a lot, I'm not that girl you can push around anymore." Hiashi chuckled and rested his hands in his hair._

 _"No kidding, even I was shocked about some things." Hinata cocked her head in curiosity as she kept a careful eye on Boruto and Himawari from over her fathers shoulder._

 _"How so?" Hiashi shrugged._

 _"Well, I always thought you thought that Sakura was selfish." Hinata's eyes went wide._

 _"Why?" Hiashi continued._

 _"Because, Naruto had a crush on her and he asked her out a lot, and she just blew him off like she was too good for him, I thought you would be more depressed or angry about it." Hinata giggled._

 _"Why would I be upset now." Hiashi shrugged as he turned to Boruto._

 _"Because you think deep down Naruto may still like her." Hinata in that moment realized that for the first time,_

 _Her dad had figured out her feelings._

Hinata looked down sorrowfully as she felt Naruto's arm tighten around her and snuggle up to her as he spoke in his sleep.

"Sakura, stoopp, I don't like youu-" Hinata turned over to look at him. His eyes were closed indeed.

"Sakura, I like Hinata chann~" Hinata smiled as she touched Naruto's lips and kiss them. She was silly. How could she think Naruto still liked Sakura when he chose to marry her? But it didn't change her low self esteem; which is probably what caused this whole issue. Hinata got up from the bed and she walked into the kitchen. She pulled out ingredients for cookies that she knew from a recipe that her mother made for her. Hinata popped them in the oven as she heard Boruto running up to her.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Hinata giggled as she bent down to look him in the eyes.

"Yes Boruto?" He smiled innocently at her, making her heart jitter. _He has his smile_ she thought. Boruto all of a sudden took a huge whiff of the kitchen and his eyes lit up.

"Mommy is baking cookies!" He ran in to tell Himawari, but of course she wouldn't understand. She felt some arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello Hime." Hinata blushed and turned around to look her husband in the eyes.

"Good morning Naruto." He bent down to kiss her lips with passion, but with a 30 second kiss.

"How was your sleep?" It dawned on Hinata that when she was conversing with her dad, he heard, and it also dawned on her something very irritating.

Naruto wasn't sleeping at all. Hinata frowned.

"Naruto Kun! You heard?" Naruto giggled.

"Well I couldn't help it! I was finishing putting Boruto to sleep and I heard you two." Hinata blushed and looked down. Naruto rolled his eyes playfully and used two of his fingers to gently tilt her chin up and kiss her. Hinata put her hand on his cheek and when they pulled apart, she let it linger there. She looked into Naruto's azure eyes and smiled.

"Well why didn't you tell me you were awake?" Naruto smiled and tightened his grip around her waist.

"Hina, do you really think I still like Sakura?" Hinata blushed and slowly started to stutter.

"W-Well I t-thought that maybe you d-did." Naruto frowned. He was legitimately upset.

"Hinata. I thought you knew me better then that." Hinata nodded.

"I do! Its just... She is so much prettier then I am. I just want to be as pretty as she is." Naruto said it bluntly.

"Your not." Hinata's head snapped up and she glared at him. Naruto laughed and grabbed each side of her face lightly.

"You not as pretty as she is because your prettier." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Come on, be serious." Naruto nodded.

"I am serious. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I love you will all my heart Hinata Uzumaki. I want you and only you forever." Hinata had tears in her eyes. Her whole life she waited for this, she waited for him to love her, and she got it.

"Really?" Naruto nodded.

"I never go back on my word Hinata Chan." She giggled.

"That you don't. Its your ninja way." He shook his head and smiled at her.

"No, that's _our_ ninja way." Hinata smiled and kissed him passionately. The kiss lasted forever and when they finally pulled apart Naruto spoke.

"Boruto and Hima are at Hiashi's and right now my pants are in the bedroom. Lets go." Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"I have to finish these cookies." Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Then take them out now and let them cool."

"I have to frost them."

"Frost them quick then." Hinata shook her head.

"If I do it quick, I'll get frosting everywhere." Naruto smirked and pulled off her shirt.

"Problem solved." Hinata smirked seductively, a side of her he loved.

"My skirt will get dirty too." She stepped out of her shirt and walked to the bedroom.

"I have to get the baking stuff from the closet." Naruto smiled.

"Well so do I."

Its safe to say what they did the rest of that night.


	10. Hinata, Hypnotized

Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki sat on their son Boruto's bed, getting him ready to go to a magic show. Hinata finally got him to put on some reasonable shoes and walked to Himawari's room. Hinata stood in the doorway, but knocked on her door.

"You ready to go?" Himawari smiled and nodded.

"Uh huh!" Hinata giggled.

"Alright, lets go." They all piled into the living room and walked out of the door, Naruto particularly excited, more then usual. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"What has you all excited?" Naruto stopped, acting weirdly suspicious.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be spending time with my family, is that wrong?" Boruto spoke.

"Yes, especially when your acting like that old man." Naruto narrowed his eyes and chased after Boruto, who was running towards the show. Hinata and Himawari looked to each other and shook their heads. Himawari called out to her brother.

"Onii Chan! Slow down! Mom's foot is sore remember, we need to help her!" Bolt ran back immediately and nodded, bowing to his mother.

"S-Sorry mom I completely forgot." Hinata giggled and patted his head.

"That is okay, now lets go."

~At the magic show~

Hinata, Naruto, Himawari, and Boruto all walked into the entrance of the building. Boruto turned to his mom.

"Why are we here again? If we wanna see magic, we can just use our chakra." Hinata turned to Boruto.

"Because at the end, he is going to choose someone from the audience to hypnotize." Boruto's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Cool! How long is the show?" Hinata thought and then spoke.

"About an hour." Boruto groaned.

"An hour! That is too long!" Hinata smiled.

"The magic only lasts half an hour, and the other half is the hypnosis." Boruto smiled.

"That's better." They sat in the front row, courtesy of Naruto being hokage. Naruto sat on Hinata's left, and Boruto sat on her right, followed by Himawari. The lights dimmed and the show began.

~After a half an hour~

The magician, Hantai, stood on stage and smiled.

"Now, the moment you have all been waiting for... The hypnosis!" Boruto smiled widely and the audience cheered.

"I would usually grab someone random, but before the show someone very important to this village came up to me and requested someone be hypnotized, so, would Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki please take the stage?" Hinata's eyes widened and she grabbed his hand, jumping up onto the stage. He sat her in a chair.

"Alright Mrs. Uzumaki, now just watch this pocket watch." The pocket watch swung back and forth continuously until Hinata was hypnotized. He smiled and spoke.

"Sleep!" Hinata's head fell and her eyes were closed. The audience was in awe. Boruto was a bit angry, seeming this man could now make his mom do whatever he desired. The man came close to Hinata's ear, irritating Naruto and Boruto.

"Now, when I say the word trigger, you will awaken and dance around the stage to Brittany Spears." He stood up smirking.

"Trigger." Brittany Spears played and Hinata's eyes snapped open as she was suddenly standing up and dancing around the stage. Everyone laughed as he spoke the trigger word again and she sat down. This went on for awhile until the show was over.

~After the show~

Hantai forgot to release Hinata's hypnosis, so she and her family were walking home with a hypnotized Hinata. Naruto and the kids were overjoyed though, they were gonna milk this for as long as possible until it wore off.

When they got home, Naruto spoke.

"When I say ramen, you will kiss the living daylights out of me." Naruto smiled.

"Ramen." Hinata ran over to Naruto and smashed her lips against his, moving them and slipping her tongue into his mouth. Her hands roamed him, and he moaned into his mouth. He pushed her off and said ramen to stop her. He smiled.

"When I say orange, you will make me all the ramen I desire."

"Orange." A while later, Naruto finished his 20 bowls of ramen. He smiled and turned to Hinata. He giggled.

"This is fun, now, when I say toad, you will do whatever you desire to me." Boruto smiled and spoke.

"Toad." Hinata beat the daylights out of him. Boruto laughed.

"Your right dad, this is fun."

Its safe to say what Naruto didn't get that night.


	11. REUPLOAD: Chapter Five: Mama's Boy

**Hello peeps :) So I wrote this chapter based off a story I was reading on wattpad, and I simply adored how tragic kishimoto made Boruto and Naruto's relationship. He tried to make Bolt like Naruto, but with differences and his own personality as well. The difference is, Naruto's parents weren't alive, whereas Bolts are. Bolt can have both his parents, its just Naruto's job gets in the way of everything, and, it made him unintentionally neglected him and Bolts relationship by comparing him to the rest of the villiage when his actual son was more important. We all know Naruto is a little blind of his feelings, and I think of it as another thing he doesn't realize, even though he knows what he is doing hurts his real family, he tends to put the village before them, which he does unintentionally. This will be a serious chapter, and full of drama so, if you hate drama then skip this one-shot :) but anyway, you guys don't wanna hear me ramble so, onto the story!**

Boruto Uzumaki sat absolutely bored in his sad excuse of a desk. He sat on the very top stair in the middle. He doodled in his notebook as sensei Aburame was talking. He was drawing anything and everything, but mostly him and his dad playing together. Although he would never admit it, he rather loved his dad, but hated that he simply pushed him into the crowd of 'his many children'. Didn't he understand that he was his dad first!? He had him first so he shouldn't have to share his father with the entire world. Although he knew it was just Konoha, to him, it felt the entire world. Suddenly, Boruto was snapped out of his thoughts by the bell ringing and he threw his notebook and pencil into his red and black bag before bolting out the door. He almost knocked into the post to go in when he felt his mothers gentle, strong grip on his arm. "Careful Boruto, I don't want you getting hurt." Boruto turned to her and smiled. "Thanks mom." The women smiled as he childishly hugged her. Bolt loved his mom because with his mom, he didn't have to share. She was all his. His mom and his cook. His person to sing to him at night. She was always there. So when everyone asked him why, he would simply smirk and say something cheap like 'I don't know'. Not even his mom knew. That was his secret. His mom pulled away from the hug and directed him to the door, opening it and guiding him down the steps.

"What did you learn?"

"I don't know. Wasn't paying attention."

"You really should if you want to surpass your father" Boruto quickly scooted away and looked to his mom.

"He has shitty teachings! And he isn't-" Boruto stopped himself, and closed his lips, and his mom understood.

"But he isn't your father. You don't listen because you want your father to be summoned and to pay attention to you." Bolt looked down, assuring his mom of her hypothesis.

"You are just like your father. Great people have similar minds." Boruto hit his moms side lightly and playfully to show her the cheesiness wrong in that sentence. Hinata ruffled his hair, but then saw Himawari fall off a swing and start crying, so she rushed off to take care of that. Suddenly, a group of girls surrounded Bolt and started chanting mamas boy while laughing.

"Hey! Shut up!" But it didn't stop. Suddenly, a flash of orange appeared and his dad scared them off.

"Stupid kids. Goddamn." He then looked at his son and showed him a foxy grin, only to dissapear when Bolt shouted at his dad.

"STUPID BAKA! SOMETIMES I HATE THAT YOU ARE MY DAD! AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE TO SHARE MY MOM!" Naruto was confused.

"What, yes you do, you have to share her with me and hima." Boruto stepped back, getting teary eyed.

"Yeah! But not the whole damn village! It's like we are just another kid to you! You were my dad first! Kids shouldn't have to share parents with god and everybody! Mom is the only thing I have to myself now these days. So excuse me for wanting to solve one goddamn problem for myself." And he flashed away leaving his dad to feel like shit. Hinata rushed forward after she was done with Hima. She rushed back in time to overhear Boruto.

"He should not be talking to you like that! You deserve this! Even though I understand him, he shouldn't say he wishes you weren't his father!" But she stopped when she felt a hand.

"Yeah and you deserve me too. After all those years of being alone, I'm leaving you by yourself again only to wallow in my own pity. I'm sorry. I put everyone else ahead of the people I should have held closer than anyone. I should be giving my time to you, not strangers." Hinata smiled.

"Well that's a start. Now go, you have a son to apologize to." Naruto flashed to his son on the roof.

"Bolt we need to talk."

 **Part two soon to come, hope you enjoyed :) ~Cosplayerqueen98**


End file.
